Signature city
A common term in role-playing games set in the real world is the signature city, which is a setting in the game's world that is described in great detail so as to give he players a basis for creating their own cities. These will often be used as a center for continuous storylines or as part of the game's metaplot. World of Darkness The signature cities for World of Darkness games are as follows: *Vampire: The Masquerade: Chicago, Illinois *Werewolf: The Apocalypse: New York, New York *Mage: The Ascension: San Francisco, California *Wraith: The Oblivion: Atlanta, Georgia *Changeling: The Dreaming: San Francisco, California Vampire: The Masquerade Chicago, Illinois was generally used as the signature city for Vampire, although Gary, Indiana was provided as the game's sample city in the Vampire: The Masquerade Rulebook's First Edition. However, Chicago still provided the setting for most of the game's sample scenes. Chicago served as the setting for the game's first module, Ashes to Ashes, and the basis for the first city sourcebook, Chicago by Night. It's also the only city to receive a second edition, after Under a Blood Red Moon changed its status quo dramatically. For much of the city's history, it was ruled over by Lodin, a controlling and often petty Ventrue who sired a number of childer to control various aspects of the city, from its organized crime, to its media, to its railways. While the suburbs are largely untouched by the books that have described Chicago, they were also nominally under Lodin's control. Following his death in 1991, the city was fought over by a number of other ambitious Kindred who vied for the title of Prince. The most notable among these were Horatio Ballard and Al Capone, but there has been no confirmation as to who ultimately gained the Princedom. Vampire: The Masquerade books that are set in Chicago include: *Vampire: The Masquerade Rulebook *Ashes to Ashes *Chicago by Night *Succubus Club *Under a Blood Red Moon *Chicago by Night Second Edition These were collected in Chicago Chronicles Volume 1 and Volume 2. Werewolf: The Apocalypse While it may seem antithetical for Werewolf to include a signature city, given the Garou's canonical aversion to cities, but the Werewolf: The Apocalypse Rulebook featured an example of how New York City could be used as the base for a werewolf campaign. The book describes the Sept of the Green, a Garou Sept in Central Park, which is then elaborated on in Rage Across New York and also serves as the origin point for Rite of Passage. The Sept Leader for Central Park is Mother Larissa. Originally controlled by the Wendigo, it was taken over by the Silver Fangs in 1855, and later by the Bone Gnawers during the Great Depression. Into the Modern nights, it remains a central point for Garou to visit. Werewolf: The Apocalypse books that are set in New York include: *Werewolf: The Apocalypse Rulebook *Rage Across New York *Rite of Passage *Valkenburg Foundation Mage: The Ascension Although San Francisco by Night doesn't mention Mages at great length, the Mage: The Ascension Rulebook did feature a sample adventure set in San Francisco. That adventure was expanded in a later module titled Loom of Fate, but no book of San Francisco was ever released. However, a collection of short stories set in the city was published in 1994. Mage: The Ascension books that are set in San Francisco include: *Mage: The Ascension Rulebook *Loom of Fate *Truth Until Paradox **Truth Until Paradox Revised Category:Glossary Category:World of Darkness geography